


泛舟于死亡之海

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *爱梅特赛尔克x14人委员会里的那个人（防剧透）=====如果没打完5.0主线又不想被剧透的话，看到这里就可以撤了！======*存在剧透*非考据，古代人社会许多捏他*剧情梗概：完美的人们还活着的时候发生地一些事儿，Emetx光呆前世的那个人，所以严格意义上来讲并不是爱梅特x光！*大量不负责任不严谨的设定脑补，以及有非常规操作的生子情节！如果可以接受的话！就继续读下去吧！
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 89





	1. 序幕

如果想了解他们的故事，将舞台的时间点定在一切开始发生之前最为合适。  
在那运行在完美秩序的城市里，夜晚如期降临。  
身穿长袍、巨大儿温柔的神们走出办公楼，纷纷涌向设立街头巷尾的传送口。从工作地点到家往往只需要几秒钟的魔法传送，正因如此，这座城市被设计地规矩而紧凑。平时庄严肃穆的高楼大厦在傍晚时分突然披上了另一层外衣，全息影像覆盖了楼体，种类齐全的广告、告示宣传片轮番上演，将夜空照亮。  
一个戴着红色面具的男人正逆着人流行走。夜幕降临，他的工作才正开始，穿越拥挤的人潮，无心地听着行人们正轻声低语浓汤的做法、创造局最新登记通过的流行产品、假期的好去处。男人仰脸高傲地前进，在下班高峰期开展工作并不是他的本意，这些五颜六色多样复杂的灵魂同时涌入视野的感觉令他头晕眼花，只想赶快完成任务回家补觉，可他已经许久没有碰上如此令他兴趣盎然的案件了，从同事手中拿来报告后，连续加班一周的他当即决定只身前往。  
他来到一家小型公司的楼下，靠在昏暗的通道内抱臂等待着，一个步伐凝重的上班族作为最后离开办公室的，笨手笨脚地锁上了门。  
这个普通的身影却引起了戴着红色面具的男人的注意。他从半睡半醒地困倦中清醒过来，立马跟上。上班族谨慎地绕开行人，来到办公楼后的传送口离开市中心，他也紧随其后，被魔法瞬间转移到远离都市的一栋老旧的公寓楼。  
男人无声地紧跟着上班族沉重的脚步上楼，这栋建筑想必有些历史了，前段时间城市基础设施整改，为了提升运营效率绝大多数地区都通了魔力，看来仍有漏网之鱼。他不由得一般在内心调侃着十四人会的办事效率，一边从房门即将关上的缝隙中闪身进入室内。  
里面有一股不通风的霉味儿，仿佛为了掩盖什么秘密一般，门窗都紧掩着。戴红色面具的男人为自己设计了一段开场白，作为起调，他清了清嗓子。  
上班族吓了一跳，沉重的公文包掉在地上，砸到了脚，让他惨叫起来。  
“占用您下班后的一点私人时间，真是打扰了。”  
凭空中传来轻飘飘的男声，紧接着上班族看见一颗头颅出现在半空中，身体跟着逐渐浮现。这是一个身材高瘦的人，十指交叉沉在身前，嘴角愉悦地上挑着。他从容不迫的样子让人误以为这是自己家。  
“我名叫哈迪斯，当然你也可以叫我引渡人。这称号应该更广为人知一些……”  
“你、你……引渡人，你是屠夫！”  
“啊——可别这么说，我也是城市秩序的维护者之一，秉公执法，拿钱办事，可别把我形容地和连环杀手一样……”哈迪斯戴上兜帽，他的身影便凭空消失了，摘下兜帽，又渐渐浮现出来：看，“这是创造局给我们配的新装备，怎么样，很有反派出场的感觉吧？”  
“我、我啊——我可什么违法的事情都没有做！你为什么要找上门来？”  
“喔？如果真是如此，那就带我看看你藏在屋子里的东西吧？”  
哈迪斯灵活地躲过上班族的拦截，进入房间内，用魔法点亮了灯火。凌乱的室内有一张脏污的床和满地血污，一个身体洁白的魔偶被五花大绑在床上，被光线刺激到了眼睛发出一阵刺耳的嘶叫。哈迪斯在来之前已经做过周全的背景调查，这个上班族虽然担任着基本的文职工作，但看这魔偶完整而统一的躯体，可见其有极高的魔法创作天赋。如果当初被分配进创造局的话，如今也肯定升迁成为哈迪斯一位好友的得力助手了。  
哈迪斯转念一想，还是说，它早已洞悉了这一切，才刻意将命运如此安排……  
魔偶在床上不断扭动着，如果不是因为它没有灵魂的颜色，真如同一个被变态囚禁在此的少女。可见上班族使用魔法对它进行过多次改造，这具身体已经相当完美了，不管是皮肤的质感还是精致的五官，都与他们这些活生生的完美人无异。哈迪斯掀开魔偶身上的被单，看到它的身体，不由得吹了个口哨。  
“别碰她！”  
那是一具同时拥有两性特征的身体，其用途自然也不言而喻。处理这些违禁创造物，就是哈迪斯作为引渡人的职责，还没等上班族反应过来，哈迪斯用指尖点了魔偶的额头，它便安静下来下来，浑身一软，仿佛睡着了一样闭上了双眼。  
就在这一刻，魔法消散了。  
“你、你做了什么……她怎么不说话了。”  
“躁动不安的魔法应得到安息，我送它到另一个世界去了。”  
“不不不不不不、不！你没有权利这么做！”  
“私自创造仿人形物品、未在创造后一周内至局内注册、猥亵创造物、扰民并危害公共卫生……”  
哈迪斯熟练地将一条条罪名写在罚款单上。  
“你不能就这么杀了莉莉——啊啊啊——她是我的伴侣，我该怎么活下去……啊啊啊——”  
“我没有杀了它，它只是没有灵魂的仿生命体。还得加上一条，为创造物赋予人格……”  
“她是我的！她原本是属于我的！你、你怎么能就这样把她夺走——”  
“请在一周之内交齐罚款。”哈迪斯将单据撕下，见上班族正抱头痛哭，便将其留在枕边：“她去了冥界，一个比亚马乌罗提更好的地方，希望这样说能让你好受一些。别再创造这些无意义的物品了，如果你感到孤独，‘它’能给你匹配一个完美的伴侣。没有灵魂的魔偶只是……”  
“她不一样！她有没有灵魂对我来说无关紧要，我只是想拥有一点属于我的东西！”  
“它只是你重复低等繁殖行为的工具罢了。”  
“你们又懂些什么，行刑人——”  
哈迪斯耸了耸肩，也许他这个以第一名的身份从魔法学院毕业、被直接选入体制的执法者真的对这个世界运行的道理一窍不通吧。他用布裹好人偶的身体，打算带回去销毁。上班族的情绪渐渐平息下来，将罚单攥在手里，望向远处宁静而繁华的亚马乌罗提。  
在那高耸入云的阿科拉塔上，亚马乌罗提市民的精神宣言正在不断滚动着，”无私、善良、智慧“，紧接着是一条呼吁规范使用魔法的公益广告。哈迪斯从冰箱里顺了一打啤酒，抱起魔偶打算离开了。时间还没到八点，他仍有约要赴。  
人们现在都无比依赖传送魔法，像哈迪斯这样迈开悠闲的脚步在城市中穿行的人已是极少数。从城郊走回亚马乌罗提花了点时间，啤酒已经不冰了，金属罐外结满了水珠。他步行至一片空旷的广场，在高楼林立的城内，这里是唯一能够看到月亮的空地。一个身穿长袍的年轻人正坐在长椅上等他。  
“你迟到了，哈迪斯。”  
“没错，作为赔礼，我带了酒来。”  
哈迪斯将不再动弹的人偶摆在长椅上，自己坐在年轻人旁边。  
“还没来得祝贺你，希斯拉德，今后官途坦荡。”  
“想到未来要和创造局的老古董打上百年的交道，我便头疼。”希斯拉德接过哈迪斯递过来的啤酒，使了一点小魔法，又冰镇如初了，“结案报告我们已经收到了，那边也同步给出了验算结果。它觉得你是最合适的人，虽然还没有正式公布社会，但那个职位你是不二人选，哈迪斯。”  
明面上表现得似乎被什么麻烦事缠身的哈迪斯，内心其实也是有些自鸣得意的，“多得你这位朋友让贤。”  
“可你似乎并不完全信服它的决定，哈迪斯，不，应该称呼你为爱梅特赛尔克了。”  
“倒不是不相信，我从不质疑它的公正性，百年前在由创造局的人发明，被从创造局内剥离，由创造局、学院和十四人会共同管理，这些年来被不断更新完善，它的决断，小到行道树的规划，大到决定犯人的生死。只是将命运交到一台演算机器手里……今晚的夜空可真够亮的。”  
哈迪斯用脚踏了踏脚下的石砖，那台由上万人的魔法驱动、管理着整座城市的巨大机器，就沉睡在它的脚下。  
“话说回来，今早从学院传来的消息，它的运行有些异常，仿佛卡住了似的，在早高峰时期足足半小时才回复过来。你已经听说了？”  
“哈哈，那点小事，我只当做是虚惊一场。”  
两人仰望着夜空，群星闪耀，仿佛是无形的手在漆黑的绒毯上洒下一把宝石。  
“你该去看看那件事的结果了。”  
“嗯？”  
“一周过去了。它已经为你选定了最适合成为伴侣的人。嘿嘿……我知道你向来瞧不上人性中柔软的一面，但我认为你还是应该和对方见上一面。”  
“没那必要……”哈迪斯仿佛想要逃开这话题似的，戴上兜帽，扛起人偶：“很高兴见上你一面，老朋友。不过比起寻找伴侣，对我而言现在最紧迫的就是处理完垃圾后赶紧回家睡上一觉。”  
“我知道你会去的。”  
希斯拉德在面具下露出微笑，看着哈迪斯渐行渐远，潇洒地甩了甩手，身形化作一缕空气消失在空旷的广场上。而他继续孤身一人坐在树丛的阴影中，仰望着静谧的夜。此刻没有人知道，一颗承载着灾厄的陨石正化作暗红闪亮的星光，朝着星球逼近，而在他脚下无声运行的机器，正在穷尽一切计算着避免这场浩劫的方法。  
就像冥王轻易抽走魔偶的生命一般，死亡往往发生在瞬间，没有人在灾难前观察到细小的预兆。也许那只是发生在清晨无人在意的演算小失误，异常明亮的星夜，被哈迪斯小瞧的一纸婚书。  
这就是故事正式开始之前，悄然展开的序幕。

tbc


	2. 丧亲之痛

于黑暗混沌的海底，爱梅特赛尔克睁开双眼。  
他做了一个遥远而清晰的梦，那些真实的记忆让他产生了一阵错觉，误以为正从那狭窄的小公寓中醒来，清晨的第一杯咖啡正在料理台上沸腾，飞溅的褐色液珠弄脏了前夜完成的报告。床边的圆形小地毯上散落着几件还未来得及清洗熨烫的长袍，读书椅的扶手上搭着几条来回搭配的领结带。  
他甚至在醒睡交界的昏迷中因为联想到上司收到这份报告时的表情而感到一阵焦躁，而睁开眼的瞬间，一阵窒息感将他拉回现实。空旷而昏暗的政事厅内，缓缓上升起两三个气泡，这座沉睡在海底的城市里，绰绰鬼影在灰黑色的大厅内游走着。爱梅特赛尔克挥了挥手，灯光亮起，大厅变得富丽堂皇起来，仿佛上古的完美人重现于世，消失在这个星球上的亚马乌罗提也在漆黑的海底亮起灯火。  
爱梅特赛尔克摇了摇脑袋，这才想起来被他囚禁起来的那个小生物。他穿过人群，走进建筑物内的消防通道，向地下室的路上，挣扎的响动一阵阵传来。他不得不承认，自己偶尔也会小觑人类的能耐。世界分裂后尽是漫长而无意义的闹剧，这些小小的意料之外反倒能让他在这近乎永恒的困倦中稍微撩撩眼皮，那些亚拉戈时期科技的小跃进，加雷马帝国可笑而肤浅的野心，还有正被囚禁在地下室、自以为能够拯救这个破碎分裂的低文明世界的小小城主。  
“早知道你离开水晶塔还这么有活力，我可要提前采取些措施了。”  
被掳来的人是水晶都的管理者。在缺乏氧气又极度高压的海底，他已经挣扎了一天一夜。爱梅特赛尔克饶有兴趣地挑起眉毛，在这位身穿红色长袍的囚徒身旁坐下。这片区域曾经是行政人员的餐厅，他的记忆中有无数个在此和同僚朋友喝茶闲聊的午后，后来灾难开始发生了，虽然市内受损并不严重，但一块陨石损毁了大楼的四到五层，地下室的这片也被改装成了福利署的临时办公室。他带领着引渡人连同十四人会的其他成员在一周内恢复城市秩序，古代人们在罹难后仍创造着、毁灭着，被恐惧的思想支配而产生的怪物不断溃亡在爱梅特赛尔克的手下。  
在爱梅特赛尔克的记忆之城中，这里还维持着原本的样子。他甚至有一种幻觉，那个人随时将从楼梯上匆匆抛下，抢上一把椅子滑坐到他面前，开始兴致勃勃地讲述起冒险中的见闻。  
然而如今的死亡之海下，唯有水晶公低微痛苦的呻吟，和他无处安放的哀思。  
“我心想你与我之间总有些共同点，漫长到近乎永恒的生命、目睹了种族的毁灭于重生，对于这个世界的认知总有些不谋而合。水晶公，现在看来是我错看你了。”  
“呵……恕我无法苟同你的谬论。”水晶公用法杖支撑起脆弱的身体：“也许作为无影的你自认为是比人类更高尚的物种，也不讲我们的生命和痛苦放在眼里。但人类不会就此认输的……我也一样，为了保护那位英雄……”  
“现在就下定论不会投降认输吗……人类未免也太高估自己了。恐怕……最终是你们灭亡的并非是灵灾，而是人类的傲慢！”  
在过去的七个星历之中，不知有多少帝王将相被他稍加威逼利诱便俯首称臣，爱梅特赛尔克比任何人都更清楚人性。他耸了耸肩，起身在空旷的餐厅内踱步，像是赏赐一般稍微给予水晶公氧气。  
是傲慢杀死了古代人。在过去的千年中，他不断用这一事实鞭打着自己。这分明是渺小的人类都能看穿的真相，而当初的他们却被蒙蔽着，直到灾难坠入海面，象征着噩梦序曲的汹涌海潮排向海岸……  
“海床可真安静，是睡觉的好地方。”爱梅特赛尔克指了指水晶公的脚下：“这房间的正下方原本是它的中枢，我们在上面工作，偶尔能听到运行的噪音。”  
他忽视了水晶公困惑而痛苦的神情，继续解释道：“我们无影已经许久不再提起那个创造物了——拉普拉斯。最完美的创造物。起初，它只是大魔法师创造出的一团混沌的无意识灵魂。是由魔法供给能量的智慧体，能够完全客观中立地思考、计算、预测、规划，由几代人逐渐完善，直到最终一代近乎接管了整个城市。它能查知这世上一切的微小变化，一阵风的力道，一片树叶的凋落的时刻，没有什么不在它的计算当中，古代人之所以完美，是因为拉普拉斯的最优解。小到一个无足轻重的决定，上班应该选择哪条传送口，午餐吃些什么；大到生老病死……我们一直以为它是古代人最高智慧与文明的象征，但其实那是一个谎言，拉普拉斯一直睡在这地下……”  
水晶公简直无法相信自己所听到的：“你的意思是……一个巨型魔法机器导致了古代人的灭亡？”  
“不，当然不。”爱梅特赛尔克摇头：“也许吧……它的确间接杀死了许多人。像是一只拥有无数触手的邪恶怪物，没有任何目的与野心地操控着地面上的提线木偶。啊……解释起来就是一个冗长无趣的故事了，现在的话我可没心情，要留些体力对付你们的光之战士。”  
爱梅特赛尔克在餐厅中的联排桌前坐下，趴上去打算小憩一会儿。在缓慢流动的温带海水与上升的气泡中，哈迪斯做了一个遥远的梦……

“哈迪斯，哈迪斯……”  
一个少女的声音在呼唤他。哈迪斯猛然睁开双眼，身体失去平衡，差点从狭窄的木船上翻下。他的小臂已一半沉入水面，原本盖在脸上遮阳的书也滑到水中。他本想抓住那本逐渐被海水浸透下沉的诗集，坐在船另一头的少女却急呼：“哈迪斯，由它去吧！”  
小船一阵飘荡，小船因为哈迪斯的重量而仄歪。他半身湿透，少女那头被压得搞搞翘起，险些掉进海里，眼见就要翻船，哈迪斯立马扶住船身坐起。  
“天啊！我睡了多久？”  
两人是来海上垂钓的，鱼饵早就在他打盹的空档被吃干净了，现在已是正午，刺目的太阳将海水烤得温暖。哈迪斯和少女一起用手将水清出船舱，这原本是为一人设计的垂钓小舟，一大一小为了出游强行挤上来，连吃水线都深了。  
“哈哈……这下我们偷了他的船出来的事可要被他发现了，不知道他探险回来后会是什么表情。”  
“嘘——我会用魔法把一切复原的。”  
这是哈迪斯在成为爱梅特赛尔克后每年难得的假期，他与年轻的同伴挑选在这天泛舟，无风无浪的海岸静止如一张碧蓝的无边色纸，向东西无限远，向上被日晕所笼罩，只有身披银灰色长袍的两人漂浮其上。城市港口的影子在远方小如一粒黑豆。  
哈迪斯脱下湿透的衣袍，只穿一件白色衬衫盘腿坐在狭窄的小舟内，海水清澈能见十几米下的海床，哈迪斯朝下看，已经找不到那本书的踪迹了。  
“奇怪……”  
水中一条鱼的踪迹也看不到。  
女孩又说道：“他说得没错，我应该去创造局找希斯拉德，那总不乏稀奇古怪的有趣东西。”  
“哼，我可不想你总是跟老好人待在一起。我的意思是，希斯拉德是一位良师益友，但是……”  
海面突然吹来一阵疾风，少女的兜帽被掀起，水浪波动。她银灰色的头发被浪花打湿了，狼狈地贴在脸上。  
“你是我的家人、同伴、一半的灵魂，他一半的灵魂。在这样的时代里，创造已经失去了意义，我不想让你看那些失败畸形的创造物是被如何销毁的。如果世界真要毁灭，余日无多，你要到更好的地方去，我的孩子。”  
“我们该回家了，哈迪斯，哈迪斯……”  
船身突然剧烈地抖动起来，哈迪斯警觉地看向四周，陆地的影子已然不见了，海床传来阵阵震动，天际的云突然出现奇怪的裂痕。  
方才碧蓝的天空如今突然变成了诡谲妖异的暗红色，血红的太阳如同云缝中的一只巨眼，窥看着人间。海面似乎如同一张脆弱的纸，被无形的手折叠、揉皱。  
少女逆着阳光不断摇晃的变得模糊起来，她的声音从无比遥远的水下传来，似乎在笑，又似乎在尖叫。  
哈迪斯恐惧地扑向她，就在此时，遮天蔽日的水墙将两人淹没。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很多细节没有经过考据，随便看看就好啦~


	3. 热礁

哈迪斯从梦中醒来，汗水浸湿了他的睡衣。唤醒魔法本应该在半小时前就生效了，可睡梦中的他竟然毫无知觉，时间已将近九点，那是大多数公职人员应该到岗上班的时间。但哈迪斯的工作日程大多数时候都朝夕颠倒，便也忽视了朝九晚五的纪律。  
他做了一个内容邪恶肮脏不堪的梦，被搅乱了一清早的心情。进来不知是因为经济衰退，还是气候变冷，接到的案子都变得猎奇重口起来，以至于哈迪斯也鲜有地产生了想要度假的想法。他让使魔报点新鲜事，一只生长着蓝色羽毛的巨喙飞鸟跳上沙发，边舒展翅膀，边说道：“光明社称，昨夜市内破获一件魔法生物走私案……”  
“我做的，下一条。”  
“好吧，您有一条来自创造局的简讯。”鲸头鹤眨眨眼，希斯拉德的嗓音从口中冒了出来：“魔法心灵之旅，两个人组团打八折，考虑下吗？”  
“年末了，我要加班。”  
哈迪斯的语音简讯化作一支从翅膀上抖落的宽羽，飞向窗外。  
“你总该见见他了。”  
“工作很忙，不感兴趣。”  
一只松果从窗口飞入，打在鲸头鹤的太阳穴上，似乎把它打得开窍了，继续以希斯拉德的口气劝说：“是对那人不感兴趣，还是对谈感情不感兴趣？”  
“政治婚姻，在本世纪简直是远古笑话。有辱我继承的文明。”  
“关于你和他的身份这点……的确。但不得不说，你二人的性格与信仰在各个维度都很契合。你也说了，拉普拉斯所言不过是基于统计与运算的最优解而已，我身边也有很多朋友，最后没有选择与最优解结合，他们照样过得很幸福。”  
哈迪斯的私人书桌上，堆积着许多尚未来得及录入结案报告的卷宗，其中压着一份从社会规划属寄来的拉普拉斯分析报告，其中详尽呈现了哈迪斯配对对象的诸多公开信息，甚至有一份详细的婚育利弊分析，其中一条“两位委员的婚姻对于树立十四席优良社会形象与督促社会局势稳定有正向推动作用”引得哈迪斯哈哈大笑，这听上去简直跟低等智慧种族的皇族联姻一样。  
灰黑色的高级公寓落地窗外，热门电影广告正在滚动着。《我变成了自己瞧不起的人》正火热上演。  
哈迪斯没想到这套只在教科书里听闻过的上万年前的传统陋俗竟然落在自己身上。光是想象和一个无趣又陌生的人白天共事夜里同居，手中的咖啡都索然无味了。  
“那他有尝试联系你吗？”  
“没。”  
“嗯，倒也正常，我打听过他的口碑，听说经常在居住区外的领域探险，之前几次委员会例会，也因为在魔法信号接触不到的地方，所以没有出席表态。”  
哈迪斯在城中完全感觉不到那个人的魔法踪迹。  
“别替我私自打听这种事！”  
“哈哈！今天会来创造局吗？我这又堆积了整整一个仓库的废品，需要你来销毁。”  
“知道了，中午见。”  
哈迪斯结束了通讯。被讯息敲得神志不清的使魔晃了晃脑袋，脚下的一地坚果随着消息记录在清脆的响指声中消失了。  
远方办公室中的希斯拉德，正好处理完昨夜送进办公室内的创造许可，笑眯眯地挥手让所有文件飞入真空筒管道。他的桌子上蹲着一只表情失落的花栗鼠，它摸了摸自己的脸颊，里面的存粮都不见了。  
希斯拉德对自己的使魔说：“我给哈迪斯准备了一个惊喜，恐怕他会要我的命。”  
花栗鼠问他：“是什么惊喜呢？”  
“今天是我们探索世界的大英雄回局报道的日子。”

由现任局长希斯拉德领导的创造管理局，主要负责亚马乌罗提市民的创造物注册与管理工作，也是市政厅下属业务量最大、最为繁忙的机关。年轻有为的局长已经适应了快节奏又充实的生活，即便如此，每逢佳节，全市居民都动着花心思想要为亲朋好友创造些别致礼物的时候，便是希斯拉德因工作繁重几欲引咎辞职之时。  
因经费周转不开，创造局大厅已有近百年没有翻修过了，门口的立柱其实早就断裂，上任局长用魔法强行接了回去。大厅里的几排长椅在办公时间开始不出半小时就被占满了，因为严谨使魔代替排队，所以市民必须亲身前来，之前还闹过黄牛卖排队票的风波。  
一楼是登记司，二楼是管理与监管司，三楼是档案司，而地下则是充满神秘感的收容与报废司，所有不符合创造法的魔法物品都会被或储存、或关押在此，等待被“冥王”引渡。前段时间正是感恩节，地下室就经历了一次爆仓。  
哈迪斯早晨要读书健身，下午一点到达创造局。正是午休时候，窗口只开放了一般，他凭借自己的身份，进入员工通道，由一道深幽的楼梯向下进入地下室。这楼梯被希斯拉德使了会自己讲笑话的魔法，当哈迪斯一脚踩上去的时候，叫醒了它，将近一个月没有新客人，它喋喋不休起来。  
希斯拉德已在地下室等待，他两人面前是一扇五人高、写满咒语的巨型石门，里面关押的正是没有通过注册、主人又没有能力销毁的创造物。希斯拉德解除了门锁，带头进入。  
四周瞬间吵闹起来，仓库内部好像一家动物园。会动的、会叫的乱作一团。他们脚下簇拥着几十个足球大小的彩色毛团，是前段时间流行的魔法宠物。因其极好照顾、外形可爱，而迅速风靡起来，唯一的缺陷便是繁殖速度极快，许多市民不得不把多余的送来创造局销毁。希斯拉德一周前收容的只有三只，在等到哈迪斯前来的这段时间里已经呈几何倍数增长了。  
这对于哈迪斯来说，算是不需要过脑子就能完成的工作，他的精力要留给夜巡。过气魔法宠物、关不掉的闹钟、长相过于丑陋的人鱼、不甜的芒果，一个响指统统送往虚无界。  
地下室突然空旷清静了，希斯拉德长吁了一口气，说道：“我听说有人竟然想创造能载人的鸡来做交通工具，多么低智的人才能想出来这种创造物。”  
“我已经很久没有创造了，希斯拉德。”哈迪斯挑了挑眉毛：“我上次创造了什么？一件衬衫、一把雨伞？”  
“哈哈，我最近倒有了一个新点子。我要一张魔法飞床，到了上班的点儿就出发，直接把我从卧室接来办公室。”  
哈迪斯也被他的点子逗笑了，长袍肩上的流苏抖动起来。  
“距离你上岗还有段时间吧，楼上有迎接新同伴的仪式，要一起去吗？”  
“嗯，看看那些愚蠢的年轻人，也不赖。”  
两人乘坐电梯上楼，来到创造局的顶层。这是一间金碧辉煌的屋子，即便是在阴天，这里也被温暖的白光充盈包裹。房间中空旷无物，地上是彩色木地板拼接的山川河流花纹，拱顶绘制宇宙星河。  
白光的源头来自房间中央流动的两股魔力，哈迪斯辨别出那是两半即将完成融合的灵魂。  
“只有我们两个？”  
“还有这位新同伴的创造者们。他们行事低调，所以并没有邀请亲朋好友，我们就在这里简单地举行吧。”  
希斯拉德像是指挥乐队一样，充满期待地挥舞双手，那团光也像在回应他的召唤一般，变得更为闪耀。希斯拉德笑着对哈迪斯道：“我之所以想要成为局长，就是为了担任这一神圣的使命，欢迎我们的同伴、新的完美人生命来到这世上。”  
哈迪斯歪着头，陷入沉思。他长久凝视着光团，坚冰一样的心境竟然在照耀下变得柔软起来。完美人早已抛弃了传统的繁殖方式，他们进化、完善、自我视察，超脱死亡，也最终不再通过肉体受孕。  
在永恒的生命中，真挚而忠诚的完美人将选择一位伴侣，并被给予创造生命的权利。创造总是伴随着牺牲，二人自愿将自身的完美与强大打破，在创造局长的鉴定下，将自身的灵魂一分为二，融合成新而完整的灵魂。  
此刻，那对伴侣已执收走入圣殿，他们已经经历了漫长期待的考验，彼此所剩一半的灵魂，紧紧依靠着。那是两个擅长雷电与风魔法的女性，激动地小声窃窃私语着。  
“时机已经成熟。”  
希斯拉德愉悦地宣布。  
“在我与友人——爱梅特赛尔克的见证下，二位的真情的结晶已降临于世。在此，亚马乌罗提的人民献上祝福，迎接新生成为我们的同伴。”  
那团白光突然强烈闪耀，然后逐渐暗淡，一个人形从中诞生。那是一个青年，茫茫然地张开双眼。他看向这个陌生而美好的世界，露出了好奇的微笑。希斯拉德稳住他的身躯，为他戴上事先雕刻好的面具，象征授予完美人的知识与道德。  
哈迪斯的眼睛被强光刺痛，变得湿润起来。他打了个响指，为青年披上遮羞的长袍，看见他与两亲享用。他们彼此拥抱婴儿、拥抱爱人、拥抱自己，然后离开了这座殿堂。  
而哈迪斯感到一阵前所未有的孤独。未尝热爱者冷漠，深陷热爱者愚蠢，丧失热爱者愤世。  
希斯拉德背过身擦去眼角的泪水，重新戴好面具，走来拍了拍哈迪斯的肩：“可真太美好了。那孩子的灵魂，集合了双亲，是漂亮的紫罗兰色。”  
“希斯拉德，你迎来生命，我引渡亡魂。”  
“这样说来，确实残酷。”希斯拉德的情绪沉淀下来，耸了耸肩：“不如来我的办公室喝杯茶吧。”  
哈迪斯本想拒绝，脚却不由自主地跟上了。在走向局长办公室的路上，他察觉到了一股奇特的魔法气息，推开门，已有人等在里面。  
那人不穿长袍，而穿简便衣裤。也不戴面具，作为古代人，形同于将自己的礼数和素养连同面具一起抛弃了。他将厚厚地一叠文件扔在希斯拉德的实木办公桌上，似乎等了很久，不耐烦地说道：“你这家伙，可让我好等。这次发现的魔法生物，十分之一我已经替你书面写下了。写得手酸，剩下的靠我口述。”  
但那人看到随后走入的哈迪斯，眼前一亮。  
“莱吉特？你这次回来地可真早，听说沙洲的魔法传送线路故障了，我还以为你要过几天才回来。”  
哈迪斯暗道一声不妙，转身刚想撤退，门却被哈希斯拉德的秘书迅速关上了。  
“哈哈，我创造了一种会用两脚载人奔跑的巨鸟，不用半天就回来了！”  
那人一头棕色短发，两道挑眉看上去气势不凡，眼睛是蓝色的，和他的灵魂瞳色。面孔说不上极有特点，但城中只有他以真面目示人，便让人过目不忘了。在哈迪斯打量的时候，他也在观察着哈迪斯，甚至面带笑意。  
“噢——”希斯拉德仿佛刚反应过来似的。巧合，让着两人见面，定是命运的巧合。夸张地将手一摆，朝男人介绍：“这位是刚上任的新委员，哈迪斯，爱梅特赛尔克之席。还没见过吧？”  
哈迪斯平静地将目光由希斯拉德投向男人，内心不免想象局长掉入虚无界的景象。  
男人笑道：“早些时候见过。我是追光人，想来我们不陌生了。”  
那是当然，详细记载着追光人兴趣爱好的报告还是哈迪斯今早的厕所读物。男人见哈迪斯坐在沙发上，便也一屁股坐过来，柔软的沙发猛地一陷，害得哈迪斯差点栽倒。追光者身上有一股风的味道，头发上黏着砂砾，下巴上生着缺乏打理的胡子。  
他朝哈迪斯眨了下左眼。  
哈迪斯早在魔法学校读书的时候就已经听说过这号人，那都已经是年号不可考的久远往事了。隔壁同学在运动会上斗法的时候被打碎了面具，被全校几百号都看清楚了他的面孔。这可是如同内裤当街被人扯下一般的糗事儿，那人躲在厕所哭了许久，从那以后反倒变了个人，再也不戴面具了。  
“难怪希斯拉德和我说，今天一定要来办公室一趟啊。”他倒是毫不尴尬：“抱歉，见拉普拉斯给我推荐的情人，居然也没带什么伴手礼。让我想想……”  
追光人在夹克里摸了摸，实在没什么拿得出手的，只摸出一块淡蓝色的水晶。那是个已经失效的一次性传送装置。他在手里来回转了转，找到角度，将由窗子照入的阳光反射在哈迪斯胸前的衣服上。  
“我把光明送给你。”  
情人？他可不和这种人谈情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 光呆前世登场啦，也是十四席游离在边缘的成员。  
莱吉特=Licht。  
意思是德语中的光。  
设定都是我编的，以官方情报为准。


	4. 雪粉风潮

美丽的城市地下，一台巨型机器正在电力供能下发出诡异绿光。它像是一只比人类来到这颗星球更早的上古章鱼，在地表被弱小而数量巨大的人类占有后，地下成为了它的乐园。无数管道从那幽绿色的睿智大脑伸出，探向人类生存的各个角落。  
在此，它日夜不休地处理着这世界上的一切信息，为万物编织命运之网。它看见中央公园绿化区的一株昙花在夜间寂静绽放、星空之下两个人坠入爱河、在楼宇间躲避追捕的三个违规魔法生命的消亡，还有上亿只细菌，正以几何倍数的速度在被冲上海岸的鲸鱼尸体内部繁殖。  
今夜的墨穹之下，群星寂静眨眼。一点红光闪过，遥远宇宙中，灾厄的种子已悄然埋下。它带着疾病与愤怒，在经历了百年的流亡后，将降临在这星球。  
年迈而睿智的拉普拉斯，从安逸的梦境中醒来。它将千万只触手中的运算暂放下，凝望着上方未知的不详红光。在那不足一秒的短暂失神中，一场毁灭文明的终极灾难场面在它脑中展开。它不仅夺走了生命，更诱惑人类自相残杀、将文明殒毁。它迅速浏览了上亿兆钟可能，也未能找到一个让完美人文明得以延续的结局。  
于是乎，在短暂的一秒内，拉普拉斯做了一个改变人类命途的决定。  
哈迪斯睁开双眼，明明是在假期，却异常地早醒了。凌乱的桌上有一张八折门票，边角褶皱着，显然是主人关于这次旅行斟酌了许久。哈迪斯有些起床困难，早上虽事宜不多，却要慢吞吞地磨蹭许久才能出门。这人总自诩精神与肉体已完美进化，既然如此，赖床和拖延症恐怕是性格缺陷。  
迟到的人要自掏腰包请吃饭，这是他和希斯拉德的老规矩。  
昨晚拉普拉斯的运行异常产生了连锁反应，今日交通大拥堵。从公寓传送到集合地，原本只用一眨眼的功夫，今天却耗费了半个小时，等哈迪斯赶到，已不见希斯拉德的身影。  
哈迪斯挺直脊背，环顾四周，有一点不愿外露的心虚。只怕是希斯拉德闹脾气先行一步。  
“喂，你可让我好等！”  
哈迪斯听到一个熟悉的声音，下意识地想要挡住反射过来的光线。  
正想装作没听见走开，一人已扶住他的肩膀。哈迪斯转过身，看到一张没带面具的脸，正是之前见过面的追光者。他身穿浅色便装，没带任何防身的武器，见到哈迪斯，先惊喜地笑起来。  
追光者蓝色的目光毫无遮拦，竟让哈迪斯感到一阵无法直视的压力。  
“希斯拉德让我在这等。我还以为你不回来了，当他在耍我。”  
“等等？我的魔法心灵治愈之旅呢？”  
“那张票是假的。他跟我说你一定会迟到，就把钱当做赔罪礼直接给我了……”  
哈迪斯发现他清秀不少，原来是修剪了头发，下巴也白嫩光滑，算是特意打扮过了。  
“这恐怕是一场整蛊玩笑……”  
“走吧。”追光者从远处牵来一只两腿修长的巨鸡，让哈迪斯在面具和兜帽的遮掩下瞠目结舌。  
“希斯拉德嘱咐我带你去个地方，他那一半活动资金，就当做是酬劳……”  
“去哪？”  
“到时便知道了。上来吧，这是我的陆行鸟。”  
追光者熟练地跨上巨鸡，朝哈迪斯伸手。  
放在往常，哈迪斯绝无可能配合这场人为意外，也许是出于对追光者身份的好奇，也许是蓝色目光的凝视令他难以脱逃。他将手伸出去交握，两人互一借力，哈迪斯跃上了鸟背。  
陆行鸟突然之间承受了两个人的重量，险些一头扎进沙地，委屈地发出“咕哎”的叫声。  
哈迪斯挪动着让两人身体之间产生些距离。  
“抓紧了，它跑起来可很快。”  
“什么？”不等哈迪斯听清，陆行鸟已经像箭一般蹿了出去，要不是追光者将手伸到背后托住他的腰，哈迪斯恐怕要甩下去一屁股摔在地上。这是哈迪斯第一次使用坐骑，习惯了平稳的魔法运输，头一次被活物颠得上蹿下跳。锁骨不断与追光者的后背撞击，风迷了他的眼睛，断断续续地抱怨：“你、是、原、始、人、吗，为、什、么、不、走、传、送！”  
“我们要去的地方还没开魔法传送呢！”  
“我、不、想、出、城！”  
“就快到了，别迎风说话！”  
到达目的地时哈迪斯感觉自己快吐了，很掉面子地被追光者扶着下鸟。一阵湿咸的风吹来，拂去了他的头晕目眩，哈迪斯抬眼望去，面前是一望无际的海岸线。  
“这……”  
“很漂亮吧。这片海湾是我发现的，只有我知道。希斯拉德说你想要静一静，我想便是这里了。”  
哈迪斯有些迷失方向，转头望向城市，杂乱而吵嚷的灵魂气息笼罩在楼宇上空。钢铁森林中仿佛弥散着妖雾。  
而眼前海浪温柔婆娑着金黄沙滩，近乎是静止的。一面平整的镜子。哈迪斯一瞬之间忘记了呼吸，回过神来，脚边有一只小螃蟹正在慢吞吞地搬运贝壳。  
除了追光者低沉的话语，这里只有风声。  
哈迪斯长舒了一口气，有一瞬间，似乎忘记了自己的名字。他不再被美与丑、聪慧与愚蠢、高等与低级批判，作为一个平等的子民，站在孕育一切生命的海洋面前。哈迪斯开始逐渐体会追光人的生活。作为不受任何形式拘束的生命，在这颗星球上探索。甚至有一点羡艳。  
追光人打断了他的思考。  
“还愣着做什么？到了下午海水可就不暖了。”  
追光者将上衣从头顶一扯，抽开腰带走向海岸。追光者的身躯是淡褐色的，有着几处明显的伤痕，从他们的审美角度上看，破坏了他作为委员的完美性。  
他见哈迪斯没有动静，从远方呐喊。  
“我选择留在岸上。”  
“好吧！”追光者似乎有些失望，仍提醒道：“今天紫外线指数很强，你如果不想被晒出阴阳脸，最好将面具摘掉！”  
“开什么玩笑，城市规定十四席在公众场合必佩戴面具出席。不戴面具和当街脱下内裤的流氓有什么区别？！”  
“噢——是吗！”  
追光者拧嘴笑了，背对着他一把将内裤扯下，两瓣结实的臀肌在他迈步时跳跃着。尽管哈迪斯已瞠目结舌，他仍丝毫不介怀别人的目光，漫步进海水。  
“可这里不是亚马乌罗提。只有你和我两人，还要维护自己作为十四人的身份吗，哈迪斯？”  
哈迪斯的眼中，蓝色的灵魂已与海水融为一体。  
“我——”  
他被追光者带入了自己不擅长的游戏，不由自主地跟上去，解开胸口的领扣，乌黑的长袍落地，海风吹乱他的银发，阔腿长裤也被踩在脚底，短靴飞了出去，苍白的脚掌踩在滚烫的沙上，烫得他内心饱受煎熬。  
“莱吉特！”  
他想追上他，但却已经看不到他的踪迹了。一枚沉重的红色面具落下，插进沙里。哈迪斯跃入水中，海水过于清澈，如同一脚踏入虚无。他憋气沉入水中，拂去飘在眼前的长发，光箭将海底世界照的透亮，海龟懒懒浮水，热带鱼时静时动。追光者如同一条迅捷的鱼来到哈迪斯身边，手掌拨水。  
两人赤裸相对，将彼此看得十分彻底。非常快速地，就像两只充满野性的动物，彼此审视、欣赏着对方的肉体之美。哈迪斯的内心突然涌上一股热潮，口中冒出连串气泡。  
就在视线模糊的片刻，温热的肉体贴了上来，哈迪斯并不想拒绝，让那纷乱的泡沫吹入一张甜蜜的嘴。他先摸到一个结实的胳膊，然后摸向锁骨、脖颈，使追光人扬起脸颊，从上而下地吻他。  
浮力让哈迪斯如同一块白色的礁石，短暂露出了海面，一股情欲的力量又将他拉回暖和的海水中，和甘美的肉体交缠在一起。他终于得以揉捏这假装不经意地窥伺许久的肉体，触碰健美的胸膛，翘挺的臀部。  
那只苍白又灵活的手探入两腿之间，握住性器官撸弄起来。后来两人干脆互相抬腿勾住对方的腰，胯部紧贴在一起摩擦。哈迪斯那张消沉、愤世嫉俗的脸被陶醉染上了，眉毛因为还不够爽利而扭曲。他开始幻想那些还未进化完全的物种是如何交配的，想将那些下流猥琐的动作实施在英俊的追光者身上。  
他浮上水面换气。追光者拨开脸上银白的湿发，咬他的锁骨，吮吸苍白而肌肉嶙峋的胸膛，扯弄淡红色的乳头。整个下午，两人在沙滩上交融，太阳将双颊晒得通红，嘴唇也缺水开裂。苍白的躯干在蜜色的深谷中持续进出，哈迪斯被拆穿礼教，在蓝色目光的注视下将高傲的身姿降下，纵情求欢退化成野兽。  
“哈迪斯……”  
那声呼唤，即便是在灾星降临万年后，时过境迁，丧失了原本的人格的哈迪斯也未曾有过一刻忘记。


	5. 水下墓葬

拜访拉普拉斯的路途之遥远，坐直通地下的电梯要耗上近半个小时。  
十四人委员会的批准书来之不易。尤其是在党派割裂渐趋清晰的今天，想取得半数以上的签名不免牵连起诸多附加条件。莱吉特是游离于委员会外的黑羊，因由亲人的身份，在星球计划上的立场近日来备受瞩目。传说哈迪斯之席在海啸后投身激进派，因此绥靖派的六人正极力瓦解激进派的团结，理应急不可耐地献上签名邀请莱吉特的加入。  
发烫的灯管下，莱吉特疲惫而枯瘦的脸颊映在电梯玻璃上。在他身后，身穿高贵白色长袍的男人沉默伫立，裙角被若有若无的风轻轻吹起。艾里迪布斯，停滞与流力的调解人，唯有在他的陪同下，委员才被允许向全知全能的计算机拉普拉斯求解。  
艾里迪布斯难以忍受沉默的尴尬，便开口寒暄到：“许久不见了，上次见还是在你的婚礼上。你真没什么变化。我听说你沿着海岸线往东出发，每次有你的电报传回，我们在办公室都互相传阅……最近有什么新发现？”  
“我暂时将委员会的任务放到一边，多数时间都在海上探索。”莱吉特冷笑：“当然了，委员会的不满也不是一天两天了，可我眼下没有心思做其他事。”  
“我的胞友……”艾里迪布斯隐藏在面具后的双眼湿润起来：“我从未身为人父，更无从想象你正经历着怎样的痛苦。但我会为她祈祷。总有一天，你会找到她，带她回家的。”  
莱吉特长叹一声，揉了揉酸痛的双眼。他在海面上搜索数月，却像是在雪原中登山。陨石的降落激起百米巨浪，彷如巨墙倾倒般压向亚马乌罗提的海岸线，紧接着又在骤然停滞的魔力流动中凝固成锋利可怖的苍白巨口。震动从地心深处传到城中，撕裂工整比值的街道，人民在家和办公楼中恐惧地缩成一团，传送通道乱作一团，无数人迷失在了虚无界中。搜救队抵达海岸线的时候，目睹的正是这般绝望失色的炼狱景象，灾星的火光犹在天际滚滚燃烧，浓稠的黑云由一个焦点在碧水般的天际蔓延，而瞬间成冰的海浪仿佛千万凶兽跃出海沟，朝岸上奔来。  
他们在沙滩上发现了昏迷的哈迪斯，这场海难唯一的幸存者。海浪带走了哈迪斯与莱吉特唯一的女儿，这是无法讨回的、毫无公道而言的伤害。莱吉特已脚步丈量着海床的宽广与冰川的逶迤，却感受不到那个与他如此相似的灵魂。他在被寒风吹得趔趄的帐篷中梦到了她许多次，那个饱受他疼爱的孩子，正像一只懵懂的小兽般蜷缩着身体，酣湉地长眠在冰川之下，和父亲玩着一场没有终点的捉迷藏。  
莱吉特发誓要找到她，莱吉特必须找到她。末日到来之时，他要与亲人相拥而去。  
“我为你签字了，莱吉特。他们不希望我这样做，怕动摇了你的决心，我们必须尽可能团结更多的委员。但我认为任何有人性的文明，都不会阻止父亲与女儿团聚。我们必须活下去……莱吉特。”  
“我对请神毫无兴趣，艾里迪布斯。相同的话不需要再说第二次了。”  
“我明白，我明白……莱吉特，哈迪斯最近还好吗？”  
“不太清楚，我有段时间没回过家了。一直住在海上。”  
“我在上周的例会上碰到他了。他看上去……得过且过。但我觉得他需要你的关心……”  
“我们到了。”电梯还没停稳，莱吉特便截断话头，从漆黑的长袍下深处一只布满冻疮的手，焦急地按着电梯按钮：“由你带路，艾里迪布斯。”  
绵长漆黑的走廊尽头，寄居着拉普拉斯的真身。大多数人对它的印象，只是屋檐的风向标，仪表盘上的交通导航，乃至负责股票推荐、升学选专业的使魔。而莱吉特此时，正凝视着悬空廊桥下的庞然大物，无数粗壮沉重的管线连接着它聪明绝顶的大脑，源源不断输入着世间一切风吹草动。它无影无踪，又无处不在，规划优化着每一个亚马乌罗提人的生活。  
具备配与拉普拉斯对话智慧的人少之又少，但维护人员还是贴心地在廊桥尽头留了一把椅子。艾里迪布斯目送莱吉特走向尽头，矮身在巨型大脑面前落座。  
悲痛欲绝的父亲，武装着与世界真理对峙的勇气。  
“告诉我，我的女儿在哪。”  
艾里迪布斯已不忍聆听接下来的对话，转身离开。背后拉普拉斯苏醒的隆隆机械声逐渐传来。当初设计它的大魔法师，即便不想赋予它过多人性，仍赋予了它与人交流的特质。拉普拉斯，计算世间万物，解答人类之惑。它听见莱吉特的声音，从思考中回神，以空灵又无情的声音回答道：“人类的末日即将到来。”  
“我以阿泽姆之名叩问拉普拉斯，维涅斯的尸体现在在哪！”  
泪水涌出莱吉特的双眼，爬过一道道扭曲的皱纹。只要想到女儿的遗体被世人忘却在茫茫大海之中，他便心如刀割，无力地跪在地上痛哭起来。女儿被创造、诞生、成长的瞬间历历在目。他已不是孤高勇敢，于渺无人烟的雪原荒野探索的阿泽姆，只是一个心焦如焚、毫无尊严的父亲。  
拉普拉斯陷入沉默，似乎在艰难消化着莱吉特的问题，又像是在手忙脚乱地编凑着谎言以掩盖自身的无知。可拉普拉斯是没有生命的魔法机器，不具备人性，更无从撒谎，它只迟钝地说：“文明的延续，存在唯一解。”  
“我不在乎人类的兴亡，只想找回维涅斯。行星毁灭也好，创造掌控行星的生命也罢，统统与我无关。拉普拉斯，一直以来我东奔西走，为你带来这个世界的数据，做你的信徒，成为你的奴隶。而你却隐瞒了所有人，直至生灵涂炭，才将末日到来的消息告知天下。如果你提前告诉我那场海难……”莱吉特怒吼一声，将身下的椅子狠狠扔下。木椅坠落撞击在拉普拉斯外露的脑神经上，只在金属外壳上留下一道划痕。  
“此乃唯一解。”  
阿泽姆如同中箭的野兽一般惨叫起来。  
“荒谬至极，荒谬至极啊！维涅斯……我的维涅斯，她的死怎么可能变成拯救这个星球的唯一解！”  
“运行法则规定不可揭示未来。”  
随即，拉普拉斯终止了谈话，再度陷入繁杂而厚重的思考。莱吉特的悲愤戛然而止，一个锋利的念头闪过，刺骨的寒冷从脚下爬起，将他推入到无法言说的恐惧中去。拉普拉斯只被允许求解，却不被允许公布求解的过程。它的确计划了维涅斯的死亡，这关乎它所能预料的人类唯一的出路。  
因这伟大而无法抗拒的理由，维涅斯的生命被不由分说地剥夺了。她的死亡甚至来不及吊唁，就被世人对末日的绝望，以及拉普拉斯不可透露的计划草草埋葬。  
最终，莱吉特狼狈地被艾里迪布斯拖上电梯。  
上升的过程中，莱吉特渐渐冷静下来，以袖口拭去泪水。艾里迪布斯耐心等待莱吉特消化情绪，心知这不是一个游说的好日子。请降佐迪亚克的日子逐渐逼近，积蓄的力量却还不够强大。这让他想起了拉哈布雷亚的计策——派遣归顺的哈迪斯到莱吉特身边松土，可以私情动摇一位委员的理性，实在并非艾里迪布斯的信条。世界毁灭之日即将到来，如果人性经不起审判，又如何在灾难中幸存？  
莱吉特突然开口道：“我听说了你们在选拔祭祀的事，已经确认好了人选？”  
“啊……不出意外的话，就应该在我与哈迪斯之间产生了。”艾里迪布斯面具下的脸表情莫测：“当然，有不少委员愿意代替我们去，但魔力足以承受佐迪亚克之神降临的人，非我或他莫属。拉普拉斯的建议……是哈迪斯。”  
莱吉特半张开嘴，灰蓝色的眼睛迅速骤缩。突如其来的噩耗使他陷入沉默。莱吉特自从女儿去世之后，便与哈迪斯出现感情变故，两人以不同的方式化解悲伤，却不知不觉间渐行渐远。几年来他们大多靠书信往来交流，肤浅而生疏地探讨着末日带来的社会危机。莱吉特返回亚马乌罗提补给的时候，两人在市政厅大楼下买杯咖啡，见过几面。哈迪斯说他衰老得很快，可他已经要记不清那张戏谑阴沉面具下的脸了。就连面对面说话，也仓促而充满火药味，被车水马龙的噪音吞没，直至莱吉特目送哈迪斯佝偻着宽大的背缓步踏上庄严又漫长的灰色阶梯。两个月前城中发生地震，市政厅门前的台阶道也被撕裂了。  
有一瞬间，莱吉特自私地期待被指定为佐迪亚克献祭生命的会是艾里迪布斯。他总觉得自己被任命为第十四席另有原因，不仅是因在委员之中无足轻重，更因他的人性最为复杂。  
返回地面时，城中下起放射性雨。拉普拉斯的“触角”在灾害中受损严重，对天气预测常有失策，阴郁不满的人群施展魔法张开打伞，挤挤挨挨地走在断裂的街道上。  
莱吉特轻轻点头，告别艾里迪布斯，朝家的方向走去。他已经很久没回过家了，以至于兜兜转转半天才找到公寓楼，又忘记了楼层。他极度疲惫，以至于总在楼梯的拐角处看到维涅斯穿着粉红色短袍奔跑的幻影。密钥这期间未曾更替，锁使魔嗅出他的魔力，自动将门敞开。  
一股淡淡的睡眠味飘出门楣，莱吉特深吸了一口气，以虚浮的脚步走进房间。他左顾右盼，陈设也没改变，在雷雨之下，家具盖上一层灰蒙蒙的面纱。  
哈迪斯仍旧住在这，而莱吉特却没有勇气面对这个载满回忆的地方。他与哈迪斯的生活在此开始，共同创造、孕育了维涅斯，直至……  
雨将他浇得湿透，皮肤在腐蚀下疼起来。莱吉特抹去额前的雨水，打算洗个澡。哈迪斯大概察觉到了他的入侵，也许正奋不顾身地朝家奔来，也许另做打算在别处过夜。他的身上已经许久没有过哈迪斯的气味了。泵出沐浴露，将白檀与柠檬草混合的味道涂抹在全身，酸腐、敏感又温柔专情。赤身走出浴室的时候，仍未感觉到哈迪斯的气息，提起的心终于能放下了。  
雨点拍打着玻璃，像是沸腾的油锅作响。蒸腾而起的雾气间，对面楼上的广告牌正不知疲惫地滚动着防灾指示。莱吉特垂手而立，看向屋中那扇紧闭的小门，犹豫许久，最终仍决定走进去。  
木门发出嘎吱的响声，尘封许久的空气流动起来，充满皮屑的灰尘轻柔地升上空中，在昏暗的光中飞舞。这间卧室仍保留着主人生前使用时的状态。 莱吉特搂抱自己，长跪于地，赤裸的身上青紫纵横，如同受难的信徒。他回归婴儿的姿态，蜷缩着躺下，以手指触摸地板，然后轻叩起来。  
维涅斯，他与哈迪斯各自割离一半灵魂所造的这一生最伟大的创造物。  
她无暇、优雅、美丽，聪明绝顶。  
莱吉特似乎还能感受到她的脚心在地板上留下的温度。他闭上眼，默念起来：  
维涅斯，我的女儿，我的亚马乌罗提同胞。我的灵魂，我落入尘世的爱人。如果这颗星球上仍有我不为所知的神，有潜伏的救世主，就请遣唤指引我找到你，让我与哈迪斯残缺的灵魂归位。  
疲倦与哀伤之中，莱吉特逐渐步入沉睡，在与困意斗争的最后时刻，他的心中升起一个跳跃的疑惑。拉普拉斯之所以隐瞒陨石撞击星球时的海啸灾难，是因维涅斯之死这一变量将在潜移默化中决定文明的兴亡。可那天在海上的不止维涅斯，还有一个奇迹的生还者。他接连想到哈迪斯极有可能被选为佐迪亚克的核心。  
如果……那个变量是哈迪斯呢？那恐怕拉普拉斯正在设计哈迪斯的死亡！  
莱吉特还没能细想，就失去了意识。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这一章花费了一些笔墨描写阿泽姆和女儿之间的关系，私自设定了一个女儿，又描写了亲情剧情，希望大家不会觉得无聊www  
*第二章死去的小孩，就是阿泽姆和哈迪斯的女儿，希望能解决一些疑惑  
*阿泽姆的痛苦是非常多维的，不仅是女儿去世，而且还有自己和爱人变得不再完整（创造维涅斯时两人都失去了一半灵魂）。在女儿死去之后，阿泽姆对哈迪斯的爱也某种程度上移情到了寻找女儿的遗体上去。  
*暂时就写这么多吧w，这篇被苔菇敲打了好久所以终于更新了，下次更新我们继续随缘吧————（被打飞了）


End file.
